1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an infra-red touch free sensor and control panel, and more specifically, to an infra-red touch free sensor and control panel for faucets or other plumbing fixtures.
2. Background
The use of automatic faucets and showers, also known as hands-free systems, have increased in popularity in recent years. These hands-free systems use infra-red touch free sensors to operate the water flow. The appeal and recent popularity of these systems may be attributed to the lack of knobs or levers needed to operate the faucet. Traditional faucets need a certain amount of force exerted on the knobs or levers for water to start flowing. But in the case of sensor operated faucets, no force is needed because the water flow begins in response to a user's hand entering a field of detection of the faucet's infra-red sensor.
Additionally, the physical manipulation of the knobs or levers may facilitate cross contamination of germs and bacteria. The germs and bacteria may be harmful to humans and dangerous in sterile environments such as a hospital.
Furthermore, over time, knobs and levers may become loose and worn out. Accordingly, a typical water dispenser system may not accurately deliver hot water or cold water when the knobs or levers wear out.
Thus, it is desired to provide a hands free system that accurately delivers water. However, traditional hands free systems only include a water on and water off function. Moreover, these traditional hands free systems do not provide a function for adjusting the water temperature. Therefore, it is desired to provide a hands free solution that offers a solution to adjust the water temperature and another solution to adjust the water flow.